Techniques of comparing an image captured by an imaging apparatus (hereinafter referred to as a “captured image”) with other images and estimating a position at which the captured image is captured have been developed. As a technique of comparing a captured image with other images and estimating the position at which the captured image is captured, for example, a technique described in the following Patent Literature 1 is known.